


10:10

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: The adventures of Hoshi trying to decide what he wants for his birthday





	10:10

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

“Any ideas?” You asked, glancing into the window of another shop as you walked past. Hoshi shook his head slightly and tugged on your hand.

“I don’t need a present, (Y/N), spending my day with you is a gift enough.” He tilted his head and scrunched his nose like he always did when he was trying to be cute. You rolled your eyes and gave him a soft swat on the arm, making him giggle and cover his mouth with his free hand.

“I’m letting you get away with the cheesy lines only because it’s your birthday.”

“You love them, admit it.” He playfully bumped your shoulder.

“I love you, and there’s a difference.”

You continued to walk hand-in-hand around the mall, stopping in some shops but never buying anything.

“Hoshi, what about the dance shoes you wanted?” You turned towards him but Hoshi’s attention was directed toward a kiosk you’d just passed.

“Hoshi?”

He finally turned back towards you, eyes gleaming with excitement, “I think I have an idea.”

You hesitantly let him drag you back to the kiosk.

“Can I help you?” A worker had come up to help you. You looked toward Hoshi expectantly and he smiled back at you.

“Those two with the writing on the back, please.” He asked, gesturing to a pair of couples shirts hanging near you.

“What would you like the back to say, sir?”

Hoshi wrote it down without letting you look and the worker nodded, taking the paper around to the other side of the kiosk.

“Aren’t I supposed to be surprising you?” you asked, wrapping your arms around his neck. Hoshi just giggled and pressed a kiss to your nose.

The worker came back after a while with the shirts draped over his arm. You paid and Hoshi finally let you look at what he’d gotten. The shirts were black with the number ten over the pocket on the front, Hoshi’s name on the back of yours and “Fighting!” on the back of his.

“I guess we can’t sleep in these,” you joked, folding the shirts together.

“I don’t need sleep when you’re around anyway.” He slung an arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer to him. You couldn’t help but groan.

“How many more lines are you going to use today?”

“How many more times are you going to be cute today?”

You sighed, shaking your head but still smiling. At least birthdays only came once a year.

(Though, and you’ve never admit it to Hoshi, you didn’t mind the cheesy lines on any day)


End file.
